La búsqueda de la diosa del tiempo
by Son Gine
Summary: Bills el dios de la destrucción y su asistente wiss van a la tierra para pedirle ayuda a goku y vegeta para que los ayuden a buscar a la diosa del tiempo pero goku se llevara una gran sorpresa al saber quien es la persona que bills busca.
1. La búsqueda de la diosa del tiempo

¡Hola!... Soy MagdaDZL, les traigo uno fanfic que se llama "La búsqueda de la diosa del tiempo" de mi autoría pero usando los personajes de Akira Toriyama del mundo de dragón ball. Una historia totalmente diferente de las que ya han leído.. La historia se centra con el dios de la destruición que está en la búsqueda de la diosa del tiempo con la ayuda de goku y vegeta la buscara en la tierra..

¡ESPERO QUE LES GSUTE EL FANFIC!

"La búsqueda de la diosa del tiempo"  
capitulo 1

Wiss había recibido una noticia de que había una diosa del tiempo en universo 7 así como era en el universo del dios de la destrucción bills tenia que informarle cierta noticia a su dios, asi que fue hablar con bills-sama sobre de la nueva diosa.

Wiss: - señor bills  
Bill: - que es lo que quieres..?  
Wiss: - señor tenemos que buscar a una chica  
Bills: - es tanta tu prisa por encontrar a una mujer..  
Wiss: se equivoca esa chica que buscaremos puede viajar por el tiempo  
Bills: con que es la diosa del tiempo y dime donde vive  
Wiss: - en el planeta tierra  
Bills: - ¡Ok! Iremos le vamos pedir la ayuda a goku y vegeta... Y le podemos pedir comida a la señora vegeta  
Wiss: - si pero vamos por la chika del tiempo no por comida  
Bills: si lo se vamos a la tierra  
Wiss: - ¡si!

Bills y wiss se fueron a la tierra para buscar a mujer que viajaba en el tiempo  
Mientras que goku,..

Goku: -¡milk!  
Milk: - que pasa goku..  
Goku: - donde esta gine  
Milk: - salió con trunks  
Goku: - desde que son novios siempre salen, ella ya ni entrena todo porque sale con trunks...  
Milk: - ella es feliz con el  
Goku: - si pero lo que no me gusta es que se la lleva a su departamento  
Milk: - jajaj ella ya no es una niña y lo que pase con ellos no es nada malo, es normal  
Goku: - milk tu crees que ellos dos ya han hecho el amor  
Milk: - ¡si! Que arias goku si supieras que trunks ya toco a tu hija  
Goku: - lo mismo que le hice a freezer  
Milk: - en verdad  
Goku: - si  
Milk: - y aunque dejes a tu hija sin el amor de su vida  
Goku: - ¡si!  
Milk: - no puede ser que digas eso mejor vegeta los apoya mejor que tu..

Mientras que con trunks y gine estaban juntos

Trunks: - gine te amo  
Gine: - yo igual te amo

Trunks la beso y la llavo a su recamara para hacerle el amor... A la mujer de su vida  
Gine tenía 16 años en unos días iba a cumplir 17 años mientras que trunks tenía 22 años era mayor que ella

Gine: - te amo  
Trunks: - yo igual.. Como me gustaría estar así a tu lado todos los días  
Gine: - a mi igual  
Trunks: - mañana quiero llevarte a nuestro lago  
Gine: - ok.. Pero para que..?  
Trunks: - es sorpresa  
Gine: - ok.. Pero abrázame y dime que me amas.. Y que jamás pero jamás me dejaras  
Trunks: - escucha daría mi vida por ti  
Gine: - yo no se qué aria sin ti, por favor as me de nuevo tuya

Trunks le hizo el amor de nuevo porque gine se lo pidió..  
Mientras que en corporación capsule llego una visita para vegeta y bulma

Bulma: - bills y wiss como han estado  
Wiss: - muy bien señora vegeta  
Bills: - muy bien y usted y el gruñón del príncipe de los saiyajines  
Bulma: - jaja bien gracias a kami

Bulma estaba un poco confundida ya que no sabía el porqué el dios de la destrucción había ido a la tierra…

"La hija de goku"  
capitulo 2

Bulma fue avisarle a vegeta que tenia visitas pero bulma tenía un mal presentimiento por la visita de bills y wiss, cuando llego a la máquina de gravedad le dijo a vegeta sobre la visita.

Bulma: - vegeta tienes visita  
Vegeta: - que..? ¡yo!  
Bulma: - si es nada menos que bills y wiss  
Vegeta: - que raro a que vinieron  
Bulma: - no lo se pero le voy a hablar a goku..  
Vegeta: - ok

Vegeta fue donde estaba bills y wiss ya que ellos estaban comiendo..  
Bulma le hablo a goku a su casa, pero a vegeta también le extrañaba la visita de ellos.

(Bulma y goku hablan por teléfono)

Bulma: - ¡hola! Milk! esta goku  
Milk: - ¡hola! Bulma! si te lo paso  
Goku: -¡hola! Bulma!.. Que es lo que pasa  
Bulma: - goku! Tienes que venir a la casa aquí esta bills y wiss.. Quieren hablar contigo y vegeta..  
Goku: - que? Ok ya voy

Goku se fue a la corporación capsule con la tele trasportación, mientras que bills y wiss comían vegeta quería saber el motivo de la visita.

Vegeta: - y a que vinieron  
Bills: - deja que comamos y que llegue goku..  
Wiss: - solo queremos que nos ayuden con un problemita que tenemos..

Vegeta estaba molesto ya que ni bills y wiss, no le querían decir porque estaban comiendo y goku apareció inmediatamente. Mientras con trunks y gine aun seguían en el apartamento de el.

Trunks: - amor tenemos que ir a casa de mi mama recuerda que quedamos de comer con ella y mi papa  
Gine: - si lo se amor. Pero me quiero quedar así a tu lado, sentir tu cuerpo y tu olor, y tu calor  
Trunks: - yo igual pero debemos ir con mama..

Trunks y gine se arreglaban para ir a corporación capsule, mientras que goku hablaba con vegeta y bulma, bills y wiss aun no decían nada a ellos

Goku: - bulma y trunks y gine no han venido aquí  
Bulma: - no! Goku pero vendrán a comer más al rato..¿porque?  
Goku: - no! Nada mas  
Vegeta: - que aun no te gusta la idea que nuestros hijos sean novios kakarotto  
Goku: - no! Aun no vegeta

Bills y wiss terminaron de comer y wiss les dijo lo que pasaba...

Wiss: - bueno si hemos venido es para que nos ayuden a buscar a una chica que es muy peligrosa..

Goku: - peligrosa!  
Vegeta: - porque es muy fuerte  
Bills:- ¡no! Pero su habilidad si  
Goku:- que habilidad  
Vegeta:- si cual habilidad  
Wiss: - ella puede viajar por el tiempo, es decir que controla el espacio y tiempo  
Bulma: - y es muy malo eso..?  
Bills: - si!.. ella en otras épocas puede ser más fuerte que en su época actual  
Goku: - es decir que ella en esta época pueda ser que es débil.. Y si viaja a otra época es mucho mas fuerte  
Bills: - jaja así es goku, solo tienes cara de tonto pero no estás tonto  
Bulma: - jajaja eso es verdad  
Goku: - ay! Bulma  
Vegeta: - y cuando la encontremos que pasara..  
Wiss: - el señor bills la tendrá que matar  
Goku: - y quien es ella, donde vive o como se llama..?  
Wiss: - no lo se, pero kami-sama de este planeta debe que saber..  
Vegeta: - si no saben nada de ella, como quieren que la busquemos..  
Bills: - mira con esto

Bills le dio a vegeta un aparato muy raro

Bulma: - que es eso..?  
Wiss: - un detector de poder dios, cuando la chica use su poder, les dirá donde esta ella  
Bulma: - ok! Chicos los dejo porque debo que hacer la comida porque no tarda trunks y gine  
Bills: - si mas comida

Bulma fue a la cocina para hacer mas comida..  
Mientras que trunks y gine llegaban a corporación, allí a un estaba bills , wiss y goku.. Ellos si iban a quedar allí a pasar la noche...  
Trunks y gine llegaron fueron a la sala para ver a bulma, al entrar gine vio a su papá alii..

Goku: - hola! Hija  
Gine: - hola! Papa  
Trunks: - hola! Señor, hola! Papa y mi mama..  
Gine: - hola! Tio bonito  
Vegeta: - hola! Gine trunks  
Goku:- hola! Trunks

Bills y wiss solo veían a trunks pero más a gine. Ella igual los vio y trunks

Bills: - quien son ellos..?  
Vegeta: - mi hijo mayor trunks y su linda hermosa novia  
Bills: - pero llamo a goku papa..  
Goku: - es mi hija y es novia de trunks  
Trunks: - ustedes son bills y wiss verdad  
Wiss:- si!..

Wiss no dejaba de ver a gine había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención..  
Gine sentía algo muy raro con la mirada de wiss..en ese momento gine se sintió mal y goku se dio cuenta..

Goku: - gine te pasa algo  
Gine: - no! Papá

En ese momento ella se desmayo, rápidamente trunks la pudo pescar para que no callera al piso...

Trunks: - ¡Gine! Amor  
Vegeta: - ¡Gine!  
Goku: - ¡Hija!


	2. Ella es

"En la búsqueda de la diosa del tiempo"  
Capitulo 3

"Ella es"

Trunks la pudo pescar para que no callera en el suelo, bills y wiss solo se miraban entre si por lo que había pasado con la hija de goku. Trunks tenía a gine en sus brazos le hablaba para que reaccionara pero ella seguía desmayada, goku y vegeta solo están con trunks ambos están un poco extrañados por el desmayo, después bulma salió de la cocina, cuando vio que trunks tenía a gine en sus brazos se asusto inmediatamente.

Bulma: - que paso trunks..?  
Goku: - se desmallo  
Trunks:- pero si ella estaba bien  
Vegeta: - llévala a una habitación ahora trunks..  
Goku: - ¡no! Dámela yo la llevo

Rápidamente goku le quito a trunks de sus brazos a gine y el se molesto por lo que hizo goku pero aun asi no le hizo nada ya que goku es su padre, bills y wiss se quedaron en la sala solo, ellos platicaban sobre la hija de goku. Mintras que goku llevaba a gine a una de las habitaciones vegeta, bulma y trunks iban con el.

Bills: - es ella verdad  
Wiss: - creo que si, pero es la hija de goku y que haremos señor bills  
Bills: - deja que ella sea quien se entregue a nosotros, pero wiss te paso algo cuando la vistes..  
Wiss: - solo que la muchacha se parece alguien que conocía  
Bills:- lo siento mucho por goku pero su hija va a morir

Mientras que goku, vegeta, bulma y trunks estaban con gine estaban preocupados por ella, ya que no entendían la causa del semayo que tubo, cada quien tenía su propias dudas por ese desmayo.

Bulma: - que raro  
Goku: - espero que ese desmayo no sea por un embarazo. ¡Trunks!  
Trunks:-no! Como cree señor goku  
Vegeta: - si es eso, kakarotto ati que..  
Goku: - es mi hija  
Vegeta: - pero ya no es una niña y es la novia de trunks..  
Bulma: - basta a los dos

Ellos estaban muy preocupados por gine pero ella estaba bien solo que el desmayo fue porque al ver a bills ya iba a poder ver lo que iba a pasar ya que ella tenía la habilidad de ver el futuro así como de controlar el tiempo. Pero gine estaba teniendo un sueño que le iba a prevenir de bills y wiss.

(Sueño)  
Gine estaba en un lugar obscuro no había luz, ella no sabía que paso..

Gine: - donde estoy, trunks donde estas..?

De pronto gine escucho una voz femenina que le hablaba, esa voz era muy familiar para ella...

La voz femenina: - ¡Gine!..solo quiero decirte que tengas mucho cuidado con bills, el te esta buscando  
Gine: - a mi paraqué..?  
La voz fmn:- el sabe de tu poder eres muy peligrosa para el, tendrás que decir la verdad a tu familia..  
Gine:- tu quien eres..?  
Voz fmn:- soy una amiga de tu abuelo, solo te digo no haces tus poderes.. Pero wiss te conoce por mi...ya que eres igual. a mi  
Gine:- que soy igual que tu..?  
Voz fmn: - cuídate no mueras por favor

gine se despertó muy agitada, goku y los demás solo la miraban, cuado abrió los ojos pudo ver a su padre, trunks, bulma , y a vegeta.

Gine: - donde se fue la voz  
Goku: - la voz, que te paso.?  
Trunks: - que voz..?

Nadie entendía nada mucho menos gine, en ese momento entro wiss a la habitación para ver a gine...

Wiss: - todo bien

Gine vio a wiss el la miraba igual de pronto ella vio algo cuando miro a wiss  
Era como un recuerdo...

Flas back

-y te irás..dijo una mujer que estaba con wiss. El la miro y le contesto - ¡si! No puedo dejar al señor bills..  
La mujer le dijo - está bien será la ultima vez que nos veamos.. Wiss solo la miraba con tristeza.. - te extrañare mucho-La mujer lloraba y le dijo - yo igual a ti wiss cuídate..  
Los dos de abrazaron y se dieron un beso amistosos

Fin de flash back

Gine no entendía nada pero wiss vio lo mismo que ella, goku y los demás notaron las miradas de gine y wiss, Wiss salió de la habitación in decir nada, goku y vegeta se les pareció estraño esa actitud de wiss, mientras que gine se tocaba la cabeza

Trunks: - porque lo miras así  
Bulma:- no digas que te dio celos  
Vegeta:- eso fue raro de wis

"En la búsqueda de la diosa del tiempo"  
capitulo 4

"La hora a llegado"

Ninguno de ellos entendía porque se había puesto asi wiiss, al igual gine en la forma en que se miraron era extrañas pero no giku, vegeta, bulma y trunks entendían pero gine se sentía muy mal no sabía lo que pasaba, mucho menos saber que fue el sueño que tuvo.

Bulma: - ¡porque se salió wiss asi¡  
Trunks:- ¡no lo se!, pero no me gusta la forma en que te miro gine  
Vegeta: ay! No me digas trunks que te dio celos de wiss, jaja. El es un dios y aparte le lleva a gine millones de años,  
Goku: - si! Sale con trunks que le gana por 8 años, que tiene de malo wiss

Todos miraban a goku por su comentario trunks se enojo igual que gine, pero. ella sabía que su papa no quería a trunks no entendía la razón del odio de goku asía trunks, pero gine regaño a su papá…

Gine: - ¡Papa! No digas eso yo si ando con trunks es porque lo amo  
Goku: - pero no te enojes, solo era broma lo que dige  
Bulma: - goku porque no quieres a mi hijo, gine y el se ven muy bien juntos..  
Vegeta: - gine que te paso porque el desmayo eh...  
Gine: -solo tuve un mareo y me sentí mal..  
Bulma: - solo espero que no me den la noticia voy hacer abuela…¡eh soy muy joven aun muchachos!  
Trunks: -¡Mama! Por favor no digas esas cosas  
Gine: - ¡no! Tiene de malo eso, trunks acaso no te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo  
Todos miraban a gine sorprendidos por lo que ella digo…  
Bulma: no puede ser estas embarazada  
Trunks se levanto de la cama como un resorte sorprendido por lo que ambas mujeres habían dicho. Gine solo se rio y contesto a la pregunta de bulma…  
Gine: ¡No!... bulma no estoy embarazada  
Bulma: ¡lástima yo quería un nieto!  
Goku: - no digans pendejadas bulma  
Vegeta: - kakarotto con esa boca comes, mal hablado..  
Gine: - ¡papa! Grosero no digas malas palabras... Y no sé porque te enojas sabes que no te quiero ver, ve con bills y wiss  
Bulma: - si mejor dejemos a gine y a trunks  
Solos..

Bulma, vegeta y goku salieron de habitación dejando solos a trunks y a gine,  
Ella estaba muy preocupada por bills y wiss no sabía qué hacer, pero trunks se dio cuenta y le pregunto qué pasaba ..

Trunks: - amor! Te pasa algo  
Gine: - ¡no! Amor, oye dime a que viene bills y wiss a la tierra..  
Trunks: - a buscar a una mujer que tiene el poder de viajar por tiempo, bills y wiss quieren que nuestros papas los ayuden a buscar a esa mujer...

cuando escucho gine eso, se puso palida sabía muy bien que bills y wiiss la buscaban a ella. Trunks pudo ver que ella se puso pálida cuando le dijo eso, gine miro a trunks y le dio un beso muy apasionado en los labios trunks correspondió a ese beso con la misma pasión….

Gine: - ¡Trunks abrázame!

Trunks la abrazo pero ella empezó a llorar, trunks no entendía porque lloraba gine nunca la había visto de esa manera….

Trunks: - porque lloras..?  
Gine: - escucha lo que te diré, yo te amo con todo mi corazón tu eres lo mejor de mi vida, pase lo que pase yo te amo, jamás te haría daño, daría mi vida por ti y mi familia  
Si te eh ocultado algo a ti y a mi familia solo te dijo que lo hice por amor...

Gine rompió el llanto con trunks ella lo abrazaba muy fuerte, trunks no sabía lo que pasaba con ella, lo único que hizo fue abrazarla muy fuerte..

Trunks: - ¡gine! No se porque lo dices, pero ahora escúchame tu a mi.. ¡Yo Te amo y daría mi vida por ti.. Y si tu mueres yo muero contigo!  
Gine: - ¡trunks! Te amo, te quiero pedir algo  
Trunks: - si amor dime..?  
Gine: - quiero tener un hijo tuyo

Trunks no dijo nada ya que gine le pidió un hijo pero el no quería ya que gine era muy joven para ser mama.

Trunks: - ¡te amo! Pero no tener un hijo asi de la nada no.. Quiero hacer las cosas bien entre tu y yo, lo siento amor  
Gine: - está bien entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero quiero hacer el amor contigo como si fuera la ultimo vez..

Trunks la beso, y la recostó en la cama, ella le quito la camisa, el le quito la blusa y luego el sostén, el besaba los pechos de gine.. Ella gemía de placer. Gine pensó que no solo ella tenía que sertir ese placer asi que metió su mano en el pantalón de trunks, ella empezó a tocar el miembro de el, provocando que tunks diera un gemido de placer, ella seguía moviendo el miembro de el. Trunks solo la miro…

-AH..ah..ah no pares sigue- decía él mientras que el la besaba, ella le dijo en el oído a trunks  
\- ¡Te amo! Eres lo mejor de mi vida me gusta cómo me haces el amor, solo seré tuya pase lo que pase-trunks le respondió igual a ella - solo eres mía nada mas mia- ya que ambos estaban muy excitados empezaron hacer el amor ambos no les importaba si entraba alguien y los viera ellos solo se querían amar

Ellos siguieron asiendo el amor, mientras que bills hablaba con vegeta y goku sobre la chica .

Vegeta: - mañana la buscamos  
Wiss: - si y donde está tu hija goku  
Goku: - esta con trunks..  
Wiss: - cuántos años tiene tu hija  
Goku'?: - 16 años  
Wiss: - ella es saiyajin como ustedes  
Vegeta: - de pequeña se transforma en Ssj  
Wiss: - ah está bien y porque se llama gine..?  
Goku: - por mi madre, vegeta me dijo que mi mama se llamaba gine...  
Y mi papa se llama bardock...  
Bills : - pero el murió en el planeta vegeta  
Vegeta: - bardock está con vida  
Bills: - ¡que!  
Wiss: - ¡que!

Bills no podía creer que bardock estuviera con vida, pero wiss estaba en chok no podía creer que gine era la madre de goku ,mientras de se decía así mismo

Wiss  
*gine es la mama de goku, el es hijo de la mujer que me enamore ase años,  
Eso quiere decir que no puedo dejar al señor bills que le haga daño a esa muchacha*

Vegeta miraba a wiss y le pregunto que tenia ..

Vegeta: - pasa algo wiss..?  
Wiss: - ¡No! Nada  
Bulma: - ya está la comida  
Goku: - ay! Muero de hambre  
Bulma: - solo iré hablarle a trunks y a gine  
Trunks: - estamos aquí mama ya  
Bulma : - bueno vamos a comer ya

Todos se sentaron en la mesa para comer pero bills no dejaba de ver a gine  
Con una mirada fría, ella sentía las miradas de bills, ella no sabía que hacer

Gine: - oye! Bulma y bra donde esta  
Bulma: - salió con pares y marón  
Gine: - así iban a tener una cita triple  
Trunks: - y porque no me habías dicho hubiéramos ido con ellos  
Gine: - lo que pasa es que yo quería estar sola contigo

Goku miraba a gine que estaba nerviosa igual vegeta y se dieron cuenta de las miradas de bills para gine

Goku: - gine pasa algo..?  
Gine: - estoy cansada quiero ir a casa  
Goku: - yo me quedare aquí, para mañana buscar a la chica  
Bulma: - gine te puedes quedar en cuarto de bra ella no vendrá a dormir se quedara con maron  
Gine: - muchas gracias  
Bills: - nosotros nos podemos quedar señora vegeta  
Bulma: - claro bills

Todos terminaron de cenar, trunks ya se iba para su departamento,

Trunjs: - bueno yo me voy.  
Bulma :- adiós trunks  
Trunks: - adiós mama, nos vemos bills y wiss. Gine me acompañas afuera  
Gine: - si

Gine acompaño a trunks afuera para despedirlo con un beso muy apasionado por la ventano los miraba goku, vegeta pudo ver que goku estaba molesto. Trunks y gine seguían besándose después de unos segundo se separaron…

Trunks: - ¡amor no se te olvide mañana en el lago te espero!  
Gine: - ¡si! Amor

Trunks se fue, gine entro a la corporación. Goku la esperaba para llevarla a las montañas pauz con la tele-trasportación y para decirle a milk que iba a pasar la noche en casa de bulma.

Goku: - ya se fue tu novio,  
Vegeta: - kakarotto suenas como. un padre celoso  
Gine: - verdad que si tio, ya nos podemos ir papa, adiós, bulma adiós tio vegeta, y adiós bills y wiss

Bills miro a gine y le extendió la mano para que gine lo tocara para saber que es ella quien buscaba el y wiss, Wiss solo miraba a gine algo que bulma como vegeta se les hizo raro

Goku: - hija dale la mano a bills  
Gine: - si papa

Gine le dio la mano a bills en ese momento bills como gine, sintieron como sus poderes chocaban. Bills le dijo algo por la mente a gine

Bills  
*se que eres tu a quien busco, solo te diré que te doy el día de mañana para que tu te entregues y digas lo que en realidad eres*

Gine  
*no se de que hablas*,

Gine soltó la mano a bills, para irse con su papa  
Goku llego con el ki de gohan, le digo a milk lo que pasaba y milk lo dejo ir, mientras que gine salió de su casa para ir con el androide numero # 17 para decirle de bills y de wiss,  
Que la estaban buscando... Ella llego rápido, a la casa de #17 allí estaba el con su esposa, cuando gine lo vio ella de desmayo... 17 corrió a ver a gine el ya sabía lo que estaba pasando con bills y wiss...

Cameron: - está bien pálida, llévala a su habitación  
Boten: - bills ya sabe que ella es..  
17 : - lo crees botan  
Cameron: - ya llego el dia de la verdad  
17 : - no dejare que la toque ni siquiera un pelo


	3. La última noche

"La búsqueda de la diosa del tiempo"  
capitulo 5

"La última noche"

17 llevo a gine a una de las habitaciones para que camerón la revisara por el desmayo, pero botan le dijo que no era necesario ya que ese desmayo fue causa porque almejar bills la había tocado y tomo un poco de sus poderes.17 solo miraba a gine, botan salió de la habitación dejando a camerón con 17, ellos hablaban sobre lo que el día de mañana iban hacer...

Cameron: - ya está todo listo, para mañana bardock esta…

su voz se quebraba y lloro en brazos de 17, el no sabía que decirle a su mujer

17: - lo bueno de todo es que estaremos juntos..  
Cameron: - si pero ella están joven, seguro que nada se puede hacer  
17: - no! Si fuera así bardock ya hubiera hecho algo..  
Cameron: - vamos hablar con botan  
17 : - si

Ellos fueron donde botan estaba, ella era la ayudante de gine, botan era una chica de cabello azul, ojos azules, de piel blanca, su trabajo con gine era decirle todo lo que pasaba en las épocas ya que gine era como la diosa del tiempo y espacio, pero botan era un poco distraída y un poco tonta algo que a gine no le gustaba..  
17 hablo con botan ella dijo todo a el y los demás muchachos que iban a irse con ellos ya sabían todo..  
Mientras que en goku se sentía un poco raro quería estar con su hija no sabía el porqué pero su corazón de padre le decía que algo muy malo iba a pasar con gine, el entrenaba con vegeta, el pudo ver su preocupación y le dijo..

Vegeta: - kakaroto pasa algo..  
Goku: - si! Siento como si algo en mi me digiera que gine está en peligro  
Vegeta: - sabes yo siento lo mismo

Pero alguien escuchaba lo que vegeta y goku hablaban..

\- tengo que hacer algo no puedo dejar que bills mate a gine.. Ya que ati no pude protegerte mi querida gine. Ahora lo haré con tu nieta-

Goku y vegeta se fueron a dormir.. Mientras que gine despertaba, ella se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia donde 17 , camerón y botan estaban..  
Gine lloraba camerón la vio y la abrazo. Gine lloraba sin parar, 17 igual la abrazaba

17: - el día ya llego no hay marcha atrás

El le decía tomando sus manos y gine solo lo miraba y le dijo

Gine: - es muy rápido mi familia y trunks ya no los volveré a ver..  
Botan: - no! Ya no los veras hoy es tu última noche en la tierra..  
Gine: - quiero ir a mi casa para estar con mi mama y hermanos.. Y mañana me despido de mi trunks..  
17: - yo te llevo..  
Gine: - no! Yo me voy sola si!, quiero pensar en lo que voy hacer mañana..  
17: - está bien..

Gine salió de la casa de 17 para ir a su casa ya que iba ser la última noche con su familia, al llegar fue a su habitación para hacer unas cartas, luego fue a la habitación de milk para hablar con ella..

Gine: ¡Mama!

Le hablo gine a su mama con mucho cariño, milk la vio y la abrazo, ella sentía que su corazón le decía que gine la necesitaba mucho, gine lloro en brazos de su madre milk no sabía el porqué y le pregunto..

Milk: -porque lloras mi princesa..?  
Gine: - no lo se!.. Solo te quería preguntar si puedo dormir a tu lado, como cuando era niña..  
Milk: - claro que si mi princesa.. Recuerda que no importa la edad que tengas tu siempre serás mi bebe y mi princesa..

Gine se acostó en la cama con milk ella abrazo a su mama, pero en ese instante goten y gohan entraron ala habitación ellos igual quería dormir junto a su mama ..

Milk: - ahora los 3 están en mi cama  
Goten: - ay! Mama estamos tu 3 bebes  
Gohan: - pero bebotes muy grandes

Gine miraba y una lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y les dijo a sus hermanos y a su madre

-los amo con todo mi corazón-ella lloraba gohan la abrazo y le dijo -nosotros igual te amamos mi pequeña princesa- goten igual abrazo a su hermana- te quiero hermana-

Milk sentía algo muy raro en su corazón no sabía lo que era.. Mientras que goku estaba en una habitación durmiendo pero el tuvo un sueño..

( sueño de goku)

El estaba en un lugar muy raro estaba todo obscuro.. El no sabía dónde estaba. Hasta que una voz le hablo..

Voz: - ¡kakaroto!

\- goku escucho la voz pero no sabía de quien era,

Goku: - quien eres..?  
Voz: - solo te quiero decir que tu hija te necesita más que nunca, escucha tu corazón de padre, bills quiere a tu hija pero alguien la va ayudar.. Solo se fuerte lo que va a pasar.  
Goku: - que quiere bills con mi hija.

Fin del sueño...

Goku despierto del sueño no entendía nada, disidió ir a su casa.. El al llegar vio a sus 3 hijos acostados en la cama de milk..

Goku: - y ahora ustedes 3 que hacen con milk.  
Gohan: - nos dio ganas de dormir con mama..  
Gine: - te molesta papa..  
Goku: - claro que no hija, pero háganme un lugar si! Yo igual quiero dormir con ustedes..

Goku se acostó con ellos. Alado de su esposa y sus 3 hijos que con ella tuvo, eran lo mas hermoso que el tenia en su vida..

Por la mañana desayunaron todos juntos, al terminar de desayunar goku se marcho a para buscar a la chica que bills y wiss buscaban... Gine salió a ver a kamisama...  
Al llegar hablo con kamisma..

Gine: - kami sabes a que vine verdad  
Kamisama: - si gine.. Lo siento mucho  
Gine: - tengo muy poco tiempo solo quería darte estas cartas, son para mi papa y mama, mis hermanos y para mi papa vegeta y trunks..  
Kamisama: - quiere que se las de cuando usted se marche..  
Gine: - así es.. Pero quiero que pase 2 días  
Kamisama: - ha si será, y adiós..  
Gine: - adiós kami y adiós míster pop

Gine se marcho fue a un hermoso lugar donde había un lago, allí estaba trunks esperándola, al verla corrió a besarla. Ella lo abrazo y lo beso se besaban con mucha pasión..

Trunks: - cariño quiero darte algo es el sello de nuestro amor..  
Gine: - si! Pero te puedo pedir algo  
Trunks: - dime princesa..  
Gine: - hazme el amor pero como si fuera la primera vez y ultima

Trunks la miro el no sabía lo que pasaba pero, el hizo lo que gine le pidió le hizo el amor allí en el lago, era su lugar para verse, ellos hicieron el amor…

-Trunks la besaba con mucha pasión, el empezó a quitarle la blusa para poder ver el bra pero le estorbaba así que mejor se lo quito, para poder ver los senos de ella que eran perfectos para el. Trunks no pudo evitar no querer lavarlos, así que con su lengua empezó a lamber los pezones de gine, ella solo gemía de placer eso le gustaba, pero ella pensó que no solo ella tenía derecho de sentir placer así que metió su mano en el pantalón de trunks ella con sus manos empezó a mover el pene de el, asiendo que trunks diera un gemido de placer… -¡Si!...¡asi! no pares sigue!- decía el mientras que le decía en el oído- Gine lo quito ya que estaba encima de ella…Trunks la miro extrañado ya que ella lo quito de encima de ella….-¡Que pasa amor hice algo que no te gusto-dijo extrañado por la acción de gine. Ella solo lo miro y le contesto.-¡No pasa nada!.. solo es que tu siempre eres el que empieza y yo no te hago muchas cosas así que haré algo que te va a gusta-dijo la pelinegra mientras que se acercaba a trunks. Ella casi sin ropa solo tenía el pantalón de traje, se acerco le quito a trunks el pantalón, el estaba solo sentado en el césped, cuando gine le quito el pantalón pudio ver que el pene de trunks estaba muy levantado eso quería decir que trunks estaba excitado pero aunó no estaba listo para penetrarla ya que seguía de tamaño normal. Gine se acerco a el lo tomo en sus manos y empezó a mover el pene de trunks, ella estaba un poco sonrojada pero trunks le gustaba que hiciera eso…-¡son muy pocas las veces que lo haces!-dijo trunks a gine mientras que gemía de placer el..-¡ lo se!..y tu me haces de todo y yo a ti no-respondió la pelinegra. Después ella metió el pene de trunks en su boca para hacerle un sexo oral..-¡sigue no pares!...¡asi..ha…ah..ah….ah..ah..sigue!-decía trunks ya demasiado excitado, gine seguía pero, pudo ver que el pene de trunks ya se había hecho más grande ya que había salido la cabeza eso quería decir que estaba listo para poder penetrarla..-ya está listo-dijo la pelinegra sonrojada pero en ese instante trunks no pudo resistir no dejar salir su liquido que eran espermatozoides asiendo que cayeran en los senos de gine..Trunks se sonrojo por lo que había pasado..-disculpa no era mi intensión-dijo dirigiéndose a gine muy apenado, ella solo se rio y se acerco a el dándole un beso en los labio..-descuida no pasa nada se besaban pero gine le dijo a trunks…-¡quiero sentirte dentro de mi ya!-..trunks la res costo en el sesped y le abrió sus piernas para poder ver su parte feminal, pero no la penetro sino que le hizo un oral, asiendo que la pelinegra diera un gran grito de placer..-¡Ah..ah..ah si!- gritaba ella mientras que gemía.. asi duro trunks unos segundos hasta que ella se chorreo, eso quería decir que estaba lista para ser penetrada por el saiyajin. El se acerco a la parte feminal de gine. Trunks en sus manos tenia agarrado su pene, el acerco su pene a la vagina de gine y lentamente la empezó a penetrar, ella gemía de placer. Trunks ya una vez dentro de ella. El empezó a moverse lentamente y después mas rápido, ellos hacían el amor muy tiernamente pero como eran saiyajines después lo hacían a lo salvaje.. gine dejo de ser tierna con su hombre para volverse una mujer saiyajin muy apasionada trunks dejo al igual de ser tierno para ser el verdadero saiyajin que era… Un hombre muy apasionado con su mujer saiyajin, después cuando llegaron al punto extremo los dos estaban abrazados descansando de haber hecho el amor al estilo saiyajin…

mientras que 17 llamo a bills y wiss, Ellos fueron donde 17 estaba en el lugar,.  
Goku y vegeta al igual estaba allí, ellos no sabían que hacían 17 y lonem.

Bills: - donde está la diosa  
17: - espera bills ella estará aquí en unas horas o minutos..  
Bills: - no me gusta esperar a nadie..  
Lonem: - pues tendrán que hacerlo  
Goku: - ustedes que hacen aquí

pregunto goku a 17 muy extrañado

Wiss: - ¡goku lo sabrás!, Señor bills esta seguro de lo que hará  
Bills: - claro soy el dios de la destrucción  
Vegeta: - no entiendo nada..  
Bills: - solo les dijo goku y Vegeta que no hay nada contra ustedes..

Ellos no entendían nada.. Mientras que trunks y gine habían acabado de hacer el amor, trunks estaba nervioso

Gine: - que te pasa porque estas nervioso- trunks la miro y le dijo- yo te amo con todo mi corazón, y ha llegado la hora- el se incoo enfrente de ella y la miraba, gine no sabía qué era lo trunks iba a hacer y el le dijo-en este lugar solo tuyo y mío, donde una vez te hice una promesa, ahora la cumplo- el metió las manos en su chaqueta y saco una cajita y la abrió, y le digo a gine: - te amo eres la mujer de mi vida, ¡gine! Te quieres casar conmigo-  
Gine lo miraba y lloro y solo le dijo a trunks..- te amo trunks no se te olvide eres lo más bello de mi vida pero no puedo casarme contigo lo siento..

Ella soltó a trunks camino y desapareció  
Trunks se quedo congelado no sabía porque gine no acepto casarse con el, se quedo solo y grito

Trunks: - ¡GINE! PORQUE DICES QUE ME AMAS Y NO TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO..

el se quedo llorando en el lago, mientras que donde estaba bills y wiss y los demás, la diosa ya había llegado..

Bills: - ya era hora..  
Wiss:- ya está aquí..

Goku y vegeta no lo podían creer quien esperaba bills era a gine..

Goku: - ¡gine!  
Vegeta: - ella es quien busca bills es ella..  
Wiss: - así es tu hija goku la diosa del tiempo

Gine vio a su papa y a vegeta, pero no eran los únicos, después de unos segundo llegaron al lugar gohan, goten y trunks habían llegado, gine no sabía que hacían ellos ahí ya que trunks se había quedado en el lago solo….

Gine: - que hacen ellos aquí..?  
17: - bills porque los llamaste a ellos esto es entre nosotros, nada más.  
Bills: - lose, pero quiero que goku vea como su hija le oculto todo y no solo a el sino que también al amor de su vida..  
Trunks: - de qué demonios habla  
Goten: - papa que pasa..?  
Vegeta:- wiss bills matara a gine  
Wiss: - si!  
Todos: - ¡que!  
Trunks: - no te dejare que la toques  
Goku: - bills no le harás daño

Trunks ataco a bills goten y gohan igual pero bills los habiente con solo de usar supoder.. Vegeta y goku igual querían atacar a bills pero wiss no los dejo..

Gine : - A ELLOS NO BILLS LOS TOQUE- gine le grito a bills muy enojada y bills le grito a gine - ANDA NIÑA MUESTRA TU PODER, ENSEÑALE A TU PAPA LO QUE ERES..

Gine se trasformo en súper saiyajin, goku y vegeta, wiss solo miraban, mintras 17 y lonem habían ido por trunks, goten y gohan

Vegeta: - es un gran ki  
Goku: - si, pero que pasa wiss  
Wiss: - ella esta paliando con ki no como diosa

"La búsqueda de la diosa del tiempo"  
capitulo 6

"El tiempo se acabado"

Wiss no entendía porque gine estaba paliando como saiyajin ya que así no podría ganarle a bills,

Wiss:- así no le ganara al señor bills, porque no usa su poder de diosa  
Vegeta: - kalaroto hay que hacer algo  
Goku: - podemos atacar a bills  
Wiss: - no! Esta pelea es de ella y del señor bills  
Bills: - porque no peleas como diosa  
Gine: - eso al final cuando te mate  
Bills: - niña no seas tonta yo soy bills el dios de la destrucción..  
Gine: - basta de hablar ya podemos pelear  
Bills: - te dejare que tu des el primer golpe  
Gine: - que caballero. Eres bills

Gine dio el primer golpe a bills en rostro. El la ataco con una patada en el estomago, pero a gine le dolió de mesiado esa patada un pequeño dolor le recorrió por la cintura, ella lo tomo normal pero si se le hizo un poco roro ese dolor..Goku y vegeta solo miraban junto con wiss  
ah lo lejos trunks, goten y gohan venían con 17 y lonem

Gohan: - papa que pasa con gine y bills.  
Goku: - tu hermana es una diosa  
Goten:- tu sabias 17  
17: - yo soy su protector es decir que yo cuido de ella..  
Lonem: - jamás creímos que este día llegaría..  
Trunks: - gine pelea muy bien  
Vegeta: - pero bills es mas fuerte

17 miro a wiss y le dijo muy claramente que no se metiera en la pelea de bills y gine.

17:- ¡No! Oye tu no dejare que te metas en la pelea  
Wiss: - Te refieres a mi

Pregunto wiss a 17..

Lonem: - claro que te dice a ti..  
Wiss: - descuida no lo hare..  
Goku: - le esta dando una paliza a gine

Bills tenía la ventaja gine estaba lastimada, bills solo tenía unos raspones..

Bills: - que ya no puedes..  
Gine: - no seas estúpido aun puedo pelear.

Bills ataco a gine por atrás pero ella le dio un golpe y lo alejo de ella pero medio de la nada en el aire se abrió un avuguero negro..

Goku: - que es ese avuguero negro..?  
Lonen: - es la muerte de bills  
Vegeta: - gine lo hizo con su mano  
Trunks: - es verdad  
Wiss: - es un portal para ir a una época.

Gine bolo rápido para tomar a bills y lo aviento al avuguero, ella entro allí igual..  
Bills: - donde estamos..?  
Gine: - ahora solo tu y yo anda pelea

Los dos paliaban sin parar.. Mientras que los demás no sabían lo que pasaba solo 17 y wiss podían ver

Goku: - ah donde fueron..?  
Vegeta: - que parte no entiendes que ese avuguero es un portal..  
Trunks:- gine estará bien..  
Gohan: - porque jamás nos dijo nada..  
17:- creo que tu señor está a punto de morir

dijo 17 a wiss con una pequeña sonrisa

Goku: - ¡que!  
Wiss: - no canten victoria aun  
Lonem: - aunque gane no la dejaras en paz  
Wiss:- no!  
Trunks:- miren otro portal..

Se abrió otro portal gine salió volando porque bills la aviento.. Trunks la atrapo en sus brazos...

Trunks: - estas bien mi amor..  
Gine: - gracias si estoy bien

Trunks y gine se miraban a los ojos pero bills los interrumpió

Bills: - aun la quieres aunque no quiso casarse contigo..  
Trunks: - yo la amo y no me importa si me oculto cosas, solo la amo

Gine miro a trunks y lo beso y el correspondió al beso

Bills: - que patético son..  
Gine: - te amo trunks..  
Trunks: - yo igual pero ve y dale una paliza..  
Bills: eres una estúpida

Dijo bills a gine..

Gine: ¿porque lo dices?  
Bills: por querer pelear en tu estado, solo entrégate a mi por las buenas y las dejare con vida  
Gine: ¡de que hablas!

Gine no entendía de que hablaba bills pero wiss si sabía a que se refería el, en ese momento 17 no sabía de que hablaba bills..

17: sabes de qué habla bills

Wiss solo miro a 17 y le contesto…

Wiss: ¡Si! Solo mira bien a gine y te darás cuenta de que habla el señor bills..

17 observaba a gine muy detenidamente y se pudo dar cuenta de que lo que hablaba bills.  
Gine ataco a bills y abrió otro portal ella y bills esteraron, pero esta vez wiss entro con ellos, cuando 17 lo vio fue atrás de el pero wiss lo sierro y 17 no pudo entrar..

17: - maldito lo cerro  
Goku:- wiss va ayudar a bills  
Vegeta: - ay que hacer algo  
Lonem: - no se puede hacer nada

Wiss atacaba a gine junto con bills ella ya no podía pero en un golpe que wiss dio  
Callo al suelo y quedo inconsciente..

Wiss: - listo ya termino esta pelea

Donde estaba 17 y los demás, 17 no podía creer lo que vio..

17:- no puede ser.. Como pudo..?

Goku y los demás solo miraban a 17 que estaba muy confundido..

Goku: - paso algo con gine  
Trunks: - habla no te quedes callado  
Lonem: - paso algo con gine verdad

Mientras que wiis y gine hablaban ya que wiss había atacado a bills. Gine estaba confundida

Gine:porque lo atacaste tu a el  
Wiss:- no iba a dejar que las matara

Wiss se había referido en las, gine no entendía..

Gine:- que nos matara?  
Wiss: - si gine estas embarazada del hijo de vegeta pero lo hago por tu abuela.  
Gine:- ¡QUE!

Gine no podía creer lo que le había dicho wiss que estaba embarazada de trunks unas lagrimas salieron de los ojo de ella, wiss se acerco a ella y limpio sus lagrimas..

Wiss:- tendrás que irte, yo diré que tu nos ganaste, te irás pero no vas a volver a la tierra, sino el señor bills te matara y no podre hacer nada pir ti ni por tu hija..  
Gine: tendré una hija de trunks… lo sé, y muchas gracias wiss te debo mi vida y la de mi bebe  
Wiss: - ahora vámonos

Gine abrió un portal regreso donde todos estaban.. Todos vieron que bills y wiss salieron volando cayeron al suelo sin conocimiento.. Goku fue rápido a verlos, gine salió del portal ella no tenía ninguna herida.. Todos la miraban goku la abrazo, goten y gohan igual, vegeta la felicito.. Trunks solo la miraba gine sele acerco y lo beso el correspondió el beso... Todos los miraban

Goten: - basta tortolitos dejen de tirar miel  
17 :- gine es hora..  
Gine: - ¡Lo se!  
Goku: - hora para que..?  
Gine los vio y les pidió perdón, goku dijo que no tenía que pedir perdón de nada, ella abrazo a su papa, goten y a gohan

Gine: papa dile a mi mama que me perdone, dile que la quiero que la amo y a ustedes también los amo con todo mi corazón  
Goku: - de que hablas..?  
Goten:- hermana..  
Trunks:- porque hablas así gine

Gine empezó a llorar y les dijo a cada uno de ellos…

Gine: - tio vegeta gracias por estar a mi lado te quiero como un padre es lo que eres para mi..  
Trunks mi amor te amo con todo mi corazón .. No tengo mucho tiempo en unos días una persona vendrá y les Dara unas cartas.. Yo iré a un lugar lejos de aquí donde bills y wiss no me encuentre no estar sola ya que bardock se quedara ami lado al ya no lo verán, 17 y lonem vienen conmigo ..  
Goku:- hija espera no puedes irte  
Vegeta:- porque te tienes que ir..  
Lonem:- si sequedad la mataran  
17:- y nuestro deber es que ella este con vida..

De pronto apareció botan y le dijo a gine que era hora de irse.. Ella abraso a su papa y hermanos y al hombre que la entreno y era su maestreo era vegeta y por ultimo trunks el amor de su vida se besaron ella tenía lagrimas.. Fue a donde estaba botan junto con lonem y 17 desaparecieron, goku ya no sentía el ki de su hija..  
Tomaron los cuerpos de bills y wiss se fueron.. Goku se dirigió Asia su casa para decirle a milk lo que paso.. Al llegar goku le dijo milk lloraba por su hija que ya no la iba a volver a ver.. Gohan le daba la noticia a videl y a pan..Mientras que goten llego a casa de pares pero su gran sorpresa es que ella ya no vivía allí ni siquiera su mama y padrastro estaban..Vegeta le decía a bulma y a bra lo que paso con gine, bulma pregunto a vegeta que donde estaba trunks le dijo que se había ido.  
Trunks estaba en el lago llorando recordando a gine cuando el y ella eran niñas todo lo que vivieron juntos, las veces que le hacía el amor en el lago, la primera vez que la hizo suya su primer beso..  
Mientras que gine, 17 y lonem junto con botan habían llegado al planeta supremo que le tocaba a gine como diosa del tiempo.. Allí estaban camerón y su hijo y hija adictiva.. Con parea y su familia, sus amigos chat, tome, kevin y misaki..Ellos tenían que estar con ella y su abuelo bardock, cuando gine lo vio ella lloro con el..

Gine:- abuelo los voy a extrañar mucho  
Bardock:- lose, pero gracias a wiss estas con vida..Ahora tu nueva vida es aquí en este planeta..  
Gine:- si lo se..

En ese momento gine se desmayo en brazos de bardock..

Pares:-porque se desmayo..?  
Chat:- es normal acaba de pelear  
17: está embarazada de trunks

Todos se sorprendieron por lo que 17 dijo, bardock solo miraba a su nieta..

Bardock: con que tendrá un bebe de trunks  
Cameron:- llévela a su habitación..  
17:-pobre tuvo que dejar todo, hasta trunks le pidió matrimonio  
Pares:- y no sabrá que tendrá un hijo con ella  
17:- si! Lo dijo bills pero no dijo el nada

Pasaron 2 días de la partida de gine, kamisama fue a darles las cartas a goku, milk, goten, gohan, vegeta y trunks..donde explicaba su partida...todo lo que paso en su vida.. Y despidiéndose se ellos porque jamás se volverían a ver..  
Mientras que en el planeta supremo todo estaban bien, pares triste por goten y misaki triste por bra ya que no iban a ver al amor de su vida..  
Gine no la paso muy bien ya que extrañaba mucho a su familia y a trunks.. Pero tenía algo muy hermoso para recordar a trunks...

Han pasado 4 años de que gine dejo la tierra.. Ella ya no supo nada sobre su familia ni trunks., ni de bills y wiss..  
En la tierra igual pasaron 4 años cada quien. Tenía su vida.. Milk aun recordaba a su hija junto con goku, no había un solo día que no la recordaban igual sus hermanos y videl y pan.. Incluso trunks todos los día iba al lago a recordar a gine

Trunks:- amor hoy es el día de tu cumple años, se que estas con vida pero lejos de aquí, pero este lugar te recuerdo, como si ayer te hice mia, la última vez que estuvimos juntos.. Te amo gine y no te eh olvidado aunque en tu carta me dijiste que hiciera mi vida con otra mujer, y no he podido olvidarte...

Mientras que el planeta supremo alguien le llevaba una flore a gine por su cumple años..

-¡Mami! Feliz cumpleaños ten tus flores favoritas- dijo una pequeña voz  
Gine:- gracias hija son muy bonitas.  
-son tus favoritas flores lilas cono mi cabello y el de mi papi- le dijo la niña muy feliz  
Bardock:- tu papa..?  
-si abuelito mi mama me dijo que soy idéntica a mi papi.  
Bardock:- le as hablado de el.  
Gine:- si! Lia sabe de su papa, abuelo  
Lia:- se llama trunks brief, y yo me llamo lia brief son..  
Bardock:- te dejo hija y felicidades por tu cumpleaños..  
Gine:- gracias abuelo..

Bardock salió de la habitación para dejar a gine con su hija lia, ella era idéntica a trunks pero en mujer tenía su cabello de color solo que el de lia era morado y sus ojos de color azul su piel blanca.. De gine tenia solo la mirada dulce y tierna..

gine: ben aquí corazón

la pequeña se sentó en las piernas de su madre muy alegre..

Lia: mami dime como era mi papi contigo y mis abuelitos como son  
Gine: te platicare como era cada uno  
Lia: mami si mi papi me hubiera conocido el me hubiera querido  
gine: ¡Si te hubiera querido de maclado!  
Lia: me hubiera gustado conocerlo a el y a mis abuelos

Gine solo miraba a su pequeña hija y recordaba al amor de su vida y su familia pero alguien escuchaba todo..

-Te cumpliré tu deseo lia conocerás a tu papa pero será a mi modo-

FIN


End file.
